Ranma returns
by animeprincess11
Summary: Ranma and Akane got in a fight that is worse than any of them combined. Akane says a few things that causes Ranma to leave. Now 7yrs later he returns, with another woman!!! Who is she and what is going on
1. Chapter 1

I hate you Ranma Soatome! I wish I had never meet you and that you would just vanish off the face of the Earth!  
  
Those words hung heavily on Ranma's shoulders. His and Akane's last fight had been worse than any of them combined. Apparently he said something that had snapped the last thread of Akane's temper, but Ranma couldn't figure out what it was that he said. All he could remember were those two sentences and Akane slamming him into a tree; several actually, he went right through all 9 of them. The to say the least, the janitor at school was raging mad that his hard work on those trees were taken down by one good slap across the face. Before that, it was a blur.  
  
Ranma put his hand on his right cheek, which mind you, still felt fresh even if he had gotten it 6 hours ago.  
  
'Why won't you tell me what I did, Akane? Heck she won't speak to me period.' Ranma stared out of his window, 'Maybe I should just leave. She wants me to vanish so maybe I will. Maybe then she'll be happy with Ryoga or Kuno.'  
  
With his mind made up, Ranma packed his stuff in his bag, wrote a short note to everyone, and left without a trace.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ranma?" Kasumi knocked on his door and received no answer. She opened the door. "Ranma?" She gazed around and found the window open and a note on his former pillow.  
  
Kasumi walked over and picked up the note. She opened it and read it.  
  
Everyone,  
  
I'm leaving. It seems that i'm not wanted around here so i'm going to go find someplace that I maybe either wanted or needed.  
  
Ranma Soatome  
  
"Oh dear." Kasumi closed the window and ran downstairs. Once down stairs she found Genma. "Mr. Soatome, Ranma is gone. He left this." She handed the note to the shocked Genma.  
  
He glanced it over and ran to the door then threw it open.  
  
"RANMA SOATOME!!!!! YOUGET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!" He bellowed.  
  
"I don't think that will work Mr. Soatome. He put the time he left and that was about 2 hours ago. He is long gone by now." Kasumi informed.  
  
"What's all the noise about?" Akane came downstairs.  
  
"Oh Akane it's terrible!" Mr. Tendo hugged his daughter, "Ranma has run away."  
  
"What?" Akane pushed away and looked at everyone, "He took me seriously?'  
  
"What?" Everyone looked at her confused.  
  
"Well, we got in a fight at school and I kind of said some things that I didn't mean like, 'I wish that I had never meet you and that he would just vanish off the face of the Earth'. I also told him that I hated him, but i really didn't mean those things and I guess he took me seriously." She confessed, looking at her feet with shame, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Akane....." Kasumi started to go to her sister, but Akane turned and ran upstairs, tears visible in her eyes.  
  
'Why Ranma? Why did you leave?' Akane ran into her room and threw herself onto her bed, crying. 'I love you Ranma. Please come back.'  
  
* * *  
  
7yrs later..............  
  
Akane stood on the beach looking out over the ocean.  
  
"Akane...." A male voice came from behind her.  
  
Akane turned around and saw a familiar man standing there.  
  
"Ranma?" Her eyes looked hopeful. When he nodded she ran to him and hugged him tightly, "Oh Ranma! I've missed you so much!!" She cried out.  
  
Ranma took her shoulders and gently pushed her away, "I came to thank you Akane."  
  
"What?" She looked at him confused.  
  
"If you hadn't caused me to leave, then I could have never found my wife."  
  
"W-wife?" Akane slowly backed away from him her head shaking slightly.  
  
"Yes." When he spoke a dark haired woman caring a child came up behind him.  
  
"Ranma hunny, are you almost done. It's getting cold out and I don't want the baby to get sick." She then noticed Akane, "Oh, I didn't realize that you were speaking to someone. Hello. I'm Matoko Soatome." She bowed slightly to her, "And this is our daughter, Akane. It was Ranma's idea to name her after someone who had helped him." She smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm Akane Tendo." She gave a fake smile.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Akane. Ranma spoke so much of you when we meet that it is a great honor to meet you."  
  
* * *  
  
Akane sat up right in her bed in a cold sweat. The same dream has plagued her mind for 7yrs, ever since Ranma left. It always got the same reaction out of her: waking up at 4:30 am and a cold sweat.  
  
"I need to get over this. Ranma has been gone for 7yrs and there is nothing I can do to change the past. Just forget about him Akane, find someone else to love." She whispered as she got up to get in the bath.  
  
* * *  
  
"Morning Akane." Nabiki came walking into her old home with her newborn son in her arms.  
  
"Morning Nabiki. How is little Mamoru?" She smiled and tickled the newborn's stomach.  
  
"He's doing fine. The only time I can get Tatewaki to let go of Mamoru is when I have to feed him or I have to force him to go to work." She explained as she set him down in the baby basket, "I got your mail for ya." She set the mail down on the counter.  
  
"Thanks." She told her and began to sort trough the pile. When she was halfway through she just stopped and stared at one letter.  
  
"Akane?" Nabiki easily took the letter from Akane's grasp, "It's from Ranma."  
  
"What?!" Genma came sliding into the kitchen at the mentioning of his son's name. "What about Ranma?"  
  
"Nothing really. He just decided to write." Nabiki showed him the envelope.  
  
"Let me see that." He reached for it, but got Nabiki's hand to his face.  
  
"No. This is Akane's." She handed the letter back to Akane who just looked at it.  
  
"He can open it." Akane told her as she went back to making breakfast.  
  
"Ha ha!" Genma laughed triumphantly, but stopped abruptly when Nabiki hit him upside the head.  
  
"Keep it down. Mamoru is sleeping."  
  
"Sorry." He told her and opened the letter. He scanned it over and tears of happiness over came him. "Ranma is coming back!" He ran through the house after he through the letter up in the air.  
  
"Let me see one of you pans." Nabiki reached over the counter and took a pan from the pile and set the letter down before going 'Panda hunting'.  
  
Akane picked the letter up and read it.  
  
Dear Akane,  
  
I know it has been 7yrs, but there is something that I must tell you. I will be back in Nerima on June 21st. I will be bringing a friend that wishes to see you again. She seemed really mad that I left in the first place. Well, as I was saying, i'll only be there for a few days, but I hope you have forgiven me for what ever it was I did all those years ago.  
  
Ranma Soatome  
  
"Ranma....." She then looked at the calendar then began to freak, "Oh no! He's gonna be here tomorrow." She then clasped her hands over her mouth and looked over at the baby basket hoping that she hadn't waken up Mamoru. When she realized she hadn't she out her hand on her chest and exhaled. Once she did the baby started crying.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on Ranma!"  
  
"No way Ranko! I don't have any idea how you got her address, but i'm not going!" Ranma glared at his now separated woman half.  
  
A few months after Ranma had left he had found a spring that would break his curse. Well it did, but it made the girl part of Ranma actually become a real person with her own body and personality. se named herself Ranko as so not to get mixed up when someone was talking to Ranma.  
  
"You have to face Akane one of these days and today is that day!" Ranko glared at him more fiercely, "If you don't come then i'm going to have to fight you and what would the people around her think of you beating up on a girl." She put on her innocent look.  
  
"You little..." He growled at her and balled his fists.  
  
"Come on Ranma." She latched onto his arm and looked at him sweetly, "She can't still be mad you. I mean it's been 7yrs. No one can hold a grudge for that long." She then tapped his chest, "I know deep in your heart that you still love her and want to see her. Please Ranma. Just a few days, for me big brother."  
  
"I do believe you are forgetting one minor factor Ko, what about Pops?"  
  
"Oh no. I forgot about that!" She mentally smacked herself and shook her head, "Don't worry. I brought some of that water as a peace gift for him. I'm sure he'd love to have it." She pulled a jug out of her bag and showed him.  
  
"Where did you get that? We haven't been in India for 6yrs." He looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I...um...." She looked down at her feet, "I had Roko send me some. I've got enough for Pops, Ryoga, and Mousse."  
  
"You. What?" His right eye started twitching and the mention of her idea.  
  
"Ranma...." She slowly backed away from him. "Remember. You need to control your anger."  
  
"I think I can let that rule slip just once." He clenched and unclenched his hands multiple times.  
  
By now they had a crowd gathering around them.  
  
"You would hurt you're little sister now would you Ranma? I mean you are so much stronger than me and all."  
  
"Hey! If there is going to be a grouping around my restaurant then I need a permit." A feminine voice called from her restaurant's door.  
  
Ranko jumped when Ranma took the opportunity to get after her. She landed right next to the owner and hid behind her.  
  
"Help me Ukyou! Ranma is gonna kill me!" Ranko looked over Ukyou's shoulder at the furious Ranma.  
  
"Huh?" Ukyou looked over her shoulder at Ranko then at Ranma and was baffled, "But? How? What?" She stuttered and pointed back and forth from Ranma to Ranko in a state of confusion.  
  
"Ranko. I'm gonna give you to the count of 3 to get over here and I won't hurt you." Ranma glared at Ranko.  
  
"I don't believe you Ranma!" She backed inside and tried to run to the back of the restaurant, but ran right into Ryoga.  
  
"Ranko!" Ranma started to run inside, but was stopped when Ukyou hit him with her giant spatula, knocking him out.  
  
* * *  
  
"How can there be two of them?" Ryoga looked from the female Ranma to the Male Ranma.  
  
"I don't know, but he called her Ranko." Ukyou explained, "All I know is that they were causing a giant crowd outside. When I told everyone to leave she told me to help her and that Ranma was gonna kill her."  
  
"I see." Ryoga nodded and stood up. Ukyou watched him stand up and walk out of the room with a questioning look. When Ryoga came back he was carrying a bucket of cold water.  
  
"What are you planning to do with that?" She looked at him sternly.  
  
"Wake them up of course." He stated and threw the water on them before Ukyou could have another say in the matter, "And to test a theory."  
  
Ranma and Ranko sat woke up immediately at the cold water and spit the water that had went in their mouths out.  
  
"How....how....how could it be?!" Ryoga shrieked, "How come you didn't change?!" He grabbed Ranma by the front of his shirt and lifted him up.  
  
"Ryoga?" He looked at Ryoga in a confused manner and noticed the people around him, "Ukyou?" Then he noticed Ranko and growled at her. "Ranko..."  
  
Ranko, who was ringing out her pigtail, froze and ran to the other side of the room.  
  
"Tell me now Ranma!! How come you didn't change?!" Ryoga snapped Ranma's attention back to him.  
  
"Let me go and i'll tell you." He glared. "I'm not in the best of moods right now."  
  
Ryoga let go of Ranma and sat down next to Ukyou. Ranma marched over to Ranko and dragged her over to the others and sat her down.  
  
"I'll deal with you later."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If you want more then please review. I love reviews. ^.^ 


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll deal with you later." Ranma glared at Ranko as he sat her down.  
  
"Now explain Soatome." Ryoga demanded.  
  
"Ryoga, cool it." Ukyou scolded.  
  
"When I left 7 years ago, I went to India and found a spring that could lift my curse. Instead of totally eliminating it, the spring brought the girl half of me to life with her own annoying personality and has total memory of everything I knew."  
  
"You mean there is a spring that can lift the wrenched curse?!" Ryoga grabbed Ranma's collar. "Where is it in India?"  
  
"Now now hunny. It would probably take you forever to get there and back." Ukyou told him. "Now since you are the female form of Ranma, then that means when he gets hit with cold water then nothing happens?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So Ranma calls you Ranko so you two won't be confused?"  
  
"Exactly, except I came up with the name." Ranko smiled and quickly got up and went to her pack. She pulled a water carrier out and rushed over to Ryoga. "Ryoga, I had this sent to us from India. It is the special water. I know that you, Pops, and Mousse would love to be able to be hit with cold water and stay yourselves so I brought these as peace greetings." She smiled.  
  
Ryoga blinked before putting Ranma down and taking the bottle from Ranko. "How do you get it to work?"  
  
"You just have to mix it with cold water and once you are hit with it, what ever you change into will be separated from you." Ranko explained. "So you'd have a new pet pig."  
  
"Don't try getting rid of it, it sticks to you for a long time." Ranma scoffed.  
  
"You know ya love me." Ranko hugged Ranma. "I am, after all, considered your sister."  
  
"What made you come back Ranma?" Ukyou changed the subject  
  
"Ranko sent a letter to Akane saying that I was gonna be in town on the 21st and she dragged me here."  
  
"Oh my goodness really?" Ukyou smiled. "Akane will be so happy to see you again! She has missed you so much."  
  
"What? She said that she hated me and wished that she had never met me and that I would just disappear."  
  
"She said it , but didn't mean it. She was really upset with what you said and that was the first thing that came out. She has nightmares about you being with someone else and it broke her heart when you left."  
  
Ranma stood there in shock. Akane didn't really mean what she said.  
  
"How can that be? Everything she did showed that she hated me."  
  
"She just didn't know how to express it." Ranko piped up and curled into a ball when Ranma glared at her. "What, it was the truth?"  
  
"I wasn't asking you." He snapped.  
  
"Come on Ranma, I have to go to Akane's anyways so you could just come with me." Ukyou smiled and stood up.  
  
"I can't." Ranma downcasted his head and turned it to the side. "I don't think I could ever face Akane again."  
  
"Don't worry Ranma, Akane will be ecstatic to see you again. Now Ryoga," Ukyou turned to her husband, "I want you to stay here till the children come home."  
  
"You have kids?" Ranko's face lit up as she looked at Ukyou.  
  
"Yep, twins." She smiled.  
  
"Oh! Can I stay with Ryoga?"  
  
"No, if I'm going then you are going." Ranma told her, "After all, I'm not the one who wrote the letter and I'm not gonna be the only one to get burned by Pops."  
  
"Why can't you ever be nice to me Ranma?" Ranko looked at him with teary eyes. "You are always so mean to me."  
  
"Give me one reason why I should and I might think about it."  
  
"You don't turn into me any more."  
  
"Keep trying."  
  
"I don't tell anyone you sleep with a stuffed-" Ranko was cut off as Ranma clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"It's things like that." He pointed out.  
  
"Eh-heh." Ranko sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, shall we be going?" Ukyou asked with a nervous laugh as she stood up and started for the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oo I finally updated. Scary ain't it. I'll try to get more up soon. 


End file.
